kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Kaixa
Kamen Rider Kaixa (仮面ライダーカイザ, Kamen Raidā Kaiza) is a fictional suit of high-tech power armor seen in the 2003-2004 Japanese television series Kamen Rider 555. Kamen Rider Kaixa may refer to any the following characters. Masato kusaka.jpg| Masato Kusaka|link=Masato Kusaka Keitaro Kikuchi.jpg| Keitaro Kikuchi|link=Keitaro Kikuchi YujiKiba01.jpg| Yuji Kiba|link=Yuji Kiba 555-al-kiyotaka.jpg| Kiyotaka Nishida|link=Kiyotaka Nishida 555-al-takahisa.jpg| Takahisa Shindo|link=Takahisa Shindo Saeko Kageyama Human.jpg| Saeko Kageyama|link=Saeko Kageyama Kaixa Gear Users Main wearer *Masato Kusaka *Keitaro Kikuchi *Yuji Kiba Other User *Kouta Takamiya *Unknown two Ryuseiji members *Kiyotaka Nishida *Takahisa Shindo *Saeko Kageyama Kaixa Gear The Kaixa Gear was the third set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Kaixa Gear was more powerful, but slower than the Faiz Gear. It still did not match the Delta Gear for speed or strength, but possessed greater functionality. Its power came at a price: while all of Smart Brain's Rider Gears were intended for Orphenochs only, the Kaixa Gear is the only set that will kill any non-Orphenoch user soon after donning it. Its first known wearer is Kouta Takamiya, but the belt destroyed him when he burned up all of his implanted Orphnoch DNA. Two more Ryuseiji members were forced to use the power of Kaixa to protect the others from Smart Brain, and paid for it with their lives. The suit's primary wearer is Masato Kusaka, who had a great deal more Orphnoch DNA implanted into him, but it began to run out near the end of the series. A weakened Kusaka had his belt taken by Kiba. After recovering his faith in humanity, Kiba as Kaixa joined Takumi and Mihara in battling the fully awakened King, but the Kaixa Gear was destroyed in battle. Other known wearers include Kiyotaka Nishida, Takashi, and Saeko Kageyama (Lobster Orphnoch). Arsenal *SB-913B Kaixa Driver - Kaixa's transformation device. **SB-913P Kaixa Phone - A sideflip "swing" cellphone device serves as the controller for Kaixa Gear. ***Kaixa Mission Memory - A small metallic card key containing the information of the Kaixa Armor. *SB-913C Kaixa Shot - Digital camera-shaped knuckle-duster. *SB-913B2 Kaixa Pointer - Binocular-shaped pointer which enables to produce an energy drill deathblow. *SB-913X Kaixa Blaygun - A special weapon that is both a pistol, a dagger and a lightsaber. *SB-913V Side Basshar - Kaixa's sidecar motorcycle that can transform in a robot-like Battle Mode. Rider Cards *'KamenRide: Kaixa': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Kaixa. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Kaixa. This card is included with the DX Diendriver toy and is used by Diend in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride. Trivia Other Names There is much confusion surrounding the Rider's name, as his design is based on the Greek letter Chi (Χ), and people have often mispronounce it as "chi". The Greek letter Chi is actually pronounced "kie", as the Greek letter system originated in Europe, not Asia, so while there is a similar name, it's pronounciation is entirely different. The official transliteration is "Kaixa", although some would argue that the pronunciation is closer to "Kaiza" due to the katakana used. Other variations in his name include the following: * Kamen Rider Kaiza * Kamen Rider Kaiser * Kamen Rider 913 * Kamen Rider Chi * Kamen Rider Χ References * http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/555/004_555/index002.html Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:555 Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Riders whose powers were made for evil Category:Support Riders